The power consumption of a display, which takes up a large portion of power consumption of a smart device, significantly affects battery lifetime of the smart device. Traditionally, reduction of power consumption of a display is achieved by reducing refresh frequency of the display. However, reduction of refresh frequency of the display will result in screen flicker.